Passwords
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 9/?: This is the ninth story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** Passwords

**Pairing(s):** Zack/Cody

**Fandom(s):** Suite Life of Zack and Cody/on Deck

**Words:** 579

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi and extreme fluffy incest.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zack or Cody, only the story.

**Summary:** Zack wants to hack into Cody's computer to get an idea for an essay or an already written essay. However, he gets a surprise when he tries to guess Cody's password.

-0-

Zack groaned, walking into his and his brother's room, not surprised to find Woody in there, on Zack's own computer. "Woody... I need help." He said immediately, knowing it was pointless.

"Go ask your brother." Woody responded automatically and Zack fell back onto his bed.

"There's no way I can ask him for help..." Zack muttered and then sat up, looking around. "Hey, do you know where Cody's computer is?"

"Under his pillow." Woody answered and Zack grinned, jumping up and hopping on Cody's bed, reaching under the pillow and grabbing out his brother's laptop. "Find it?"

"Yep." Zack hummed, opening the laptop and powering it up. He then rolled his eyes and smirked when he saw the password screen pop-up and he sighed. "Hm... let's see, what could possibly be Cody's password?" He asked slowly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He typed in the word 'Bailey' and entered it in the key. His eyes widened when he heard the little beep that said it was wrong and he stared at the screen for a good long minute. "Really?" He muttered before sighing and shaking his head. "Whatever, my brother is as predictable as anything, so it can't be that hard to guess his password."

It was ten minutes later when Zack ran out of ideas and he groaned, letting his head fall and he yelped when his forehead hit the laptop.

"God damn it!" He cursed and he barely heard Woody over the brooding thoughts in his head.

"Have you tried 'Zachary'?" Woody asked, still absorbed in whatever he was doing on the blonde's computer.

"What?" Zack questioned, turning his attention to Woody. He frowned when Woody answered him without even looking at him.

"Cody always gets on his laptop when I'm around, he never worries about me getting on it and I see him enter the password several times. He always uses the password 'Zachary'." Woody said and Zack's frown deepened, though he was more confused than anything now.

He didn't question it and instead turned back to the computer, biting his lower lip as he, reluctantly, entered in the password. He was very surprised and a tiny bit overjoyed to find that it was the correct password. He chuckled and shook his head before searching the computer for what he wanted.

When he was done, he put the laptop up, got up, stretched out and walked to the door. "Hey, when you find your brother, after you're done smothering him with kisses, say hi to him for me?" Zack only smirked and waved bye.

* * *

"Oh Cody~!" Zack sang out, still smirking as he spotted his brother. He walked over to Cody, catching his twins attention.

"Zack!" Cody smiled at him, happy to see the other. "What are you-!" Zack cut him off, grabbing the front of Cody's shirt and crashing his lips against the others. "Mmph!" Cody made a noise in shock and surprise before all but melting, whimpering lightly when Zack pulled away.

Zack had the largest shit-eating grin on his face when he pulled back, pleased to see the dazed look on his brothers face, Cody's entire face blooming red, and he whistled to his self. "Oh yeah, Woody wanted me to say hi." He said, as if that was the reason he came to find his brother and not for the purpose of sticking his tongue down his throat.

"...hi..." Cody said, still winded and dazed and Zack's grin only grew wider.

* * *

Ninth one in the collection~ Next one is for Wizards of Waverly Place and will be posted tomorrow.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
